Luggage of the type which is designed primarily to be rolled either beside or behind the traveller presently has several inherent faults. Large luggage pieces must be rolled either by griping a flexible strap and pulling the pieces along behind or by gripping the conventional lifting handle and pushing the suitcase along at ones' side. More compact luggage pieces require the user to grip a rigid extendible handle attached to the suitcase and either pull or push the luggage. In the foregoing examples the traveller has no means of repositioning the gripping arm to realign the wrist, elbow and shoulder and to thereby relieve muscular or joint discomfort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary handle which can be readily attached to a handle on rolling type transportable containers such as wheeled golf bag carriers or suitcases or the like which will permit ready selective rotation of the handle so as to reposition an arm of a user relative to the fixed handle of the container to achieve the most advantageous and comfortable position for transport of the container and thereby avoid the pain associated with joint and muscular stress. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a handle which once selectively positioned as desired by the user, will retain the position until selectively repositioned by the user.
In the prior art, applicant is specifically aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,118 which issued Mar. 3, 1998 to Hansen et al for a Handle Conversion Apparatus. Hansen teaches converting the pre-existing handle of a wheeled object such as a suitcase by attaching to the handle of the suitcase a hand grip. The hand grip is rotatable about an axis substantially perpendicular to a grip member of the suitcase handle. What is neither taught nor suggested, and which it is an object of the present invention to provide, is a means for releasably locking such a grip into a rotational position about that axis which is comfortable and ergonomically beneficial to a user.